Hybrid Three
Hello children, young adults, fathers, mothers, elders. We have tale that hails from the darkest corners of society, the darkest corners of your neighborhood. The darkest corners of science. Before I tell you this tale of psychological torture, this tale of why pure hearts and souls should be left untouched, think about this: Would you be capable of stealing a newborn's future just to bring back a deceased loved one? Now, the story. It was a late night in an island off the west coast. A lab where Japanese and American scientists performed experiments that would later be... "announced" through the mouth of a big shot, big bucks icon. That's right, scientists make amazing discoveries here and then they put them up for sale on an obscure online market for the rich people to buy from them. Pricey, and you won't have the typical rich boy getting these discoveries. You'd have to qualify, have your public image seem legitimate enough for such discoveries, etc. They'd fork over the lab results and everything, then a few weeks later you'd have your local hospital finding the cure for something. Our beloved researches don't mind, as long as they get paid what they deserve for all their work. One day, however, a biology researcher appealed to the psychology branch with an idea that would welcome the idea of reincarnation to the world. "Why don't we take the memories of a near-dead person, store them, then implant them into a newborn?" At first it was rejected, but later agreed on once the evidence providing legitimacy for this experiment. Going by the code name "Hybrid", nine newborns and nine elders/terminally ill were brought to the facility. The elders and terminally ill came first, having their brains being read and examined one by one through CAT Scans and later recorded onto a flash-drive and transferred into five different formats; Video, Audio, Pictures, Electromagnetic Shocks (Altered Audio Frequencies were used to achieve this) and lastly, a far-fetched idea of a pill. The first newborn was kept in a frozen state that would still keep it alive, same as the other eight. The first elder's brain test results ready as well. The newborn was put into a room, as if it was at home, and simply roamed around the chamber as the first test was performed: Audio. The child stopped crawling and sat there, looking around the room in curiosity. It sat there long after the test was finished, then fell asleep. The next day, the baby was apparently a bit more intelligent already. The audio test was an apparent success. Next, the video test was performed. Recorded activity of resistance was noted as progress from the tests. In a high chair, the child saw abstract visuals that came from the code being changed into a visual format, which was later color coded. It did not take long for a seizure to occur, and the first Hybrid had died. Frustrated and worried, the scientists had not thought about what might happen if a child died. They expected the elders and the terminally ill to die soon after their tests, but to a parent you cannot explain a failure easily. Instead, they took what was left of the child's altered memories and saved that onto a flash-drive. The next child was brought out. The audio test went well, and the scientists toned down the intensity of the colors and added a morphing feature to the visual test. This child made it through the visual test and also fell asleep. It later woke up after a few minutes, babbling something similar to "Where am I? What happened to my chamber?" Success, the children, or should I say the elders, managed to tap into the child's mind and identify their surroundings. More struggling was had as the baby was brought into the video test. This time with ineffective biting from the baby's part and clearly angered looks coming from the test subject. "The baby was appropriately put in a stroller, but violently shook as it was transported." were the only notes taken for Hybrid Two between sessions. The video test was much like the visual test, however familiar shapes were placed into the film that would identify with the sleeping memories of a Hybrid. Much like an amnesia recovery effect. At first the Hybrid fell asleep and was at first considered dead, but later woke up shaking and crying as it tried to reach towards the screen. Desperate babbles sounding like "LET ME GO!" were coming from the Hybrid. The test was quickly stopped and a female scientist was sent in to calm down the subject before proceeding to the pill test. The Pill was the most rejected test in the entire project, since it was the psychotic idea that a pill containing parts of different brain sections would be ingested by the Hybrids. Practically never done, it was a small snack given to the Hybrid as it was taken to the final test; Electromagnetic Waves. However, before the second Hybrid made it, it had died from a stomach infection due to the brain matter coming from a brain tumor patient. The scientists shunned themselves for this stupid, evasive error. Then came Hybrid Three. As if it was a matter of trial and error, a scientist quickly altered the tests in a risky move by infusing the other two test subjects' memories into them. Nobody knew of this until after the tests. Hybrid Three was placed into the first three tests, then given a pill that was washed and checked for viruses or anything of the sort before letting him ingest it through some applesauce. It felt like some sort of fucked up daycare. The electromagnetic test was by far the most risky one in the experiment yet. The Hybrid would lay down on the table, strapped in, as some sort of cushion was placed on its head connected to a long metal tube. Alongside this, the table was metal to increase the amount of electromagnetic strength going through the Hybrid. Scientists ironically prayed as the test began. Loud cries came from Hybrid Three, as he violently shook and twisted, foaming at the mouth. It looked hopeless as the test ended. But, miraculously, the familiar babbles came from him. "What's going on?" Said Hybrid. As if the baby was their own scientists ran out to greet their first successful subject. Other tests were performed in the same manner, and only four more survived. The rest died from similar causes to that of the first two succumbed to. Raised like normal to foster parents after the experiments, Hybrid Three was the prized child in the eyes of the scientists. It was at the developing age of four that he was brought back for a more entertaining experiment, much like the Animus from the Assassin's Creed series. Memories were projected to him that he would safely remember big moments in their life. Things like their first day of school, their first time, a honeymoon or party, their firstborn child. It was done to finally finish the job with Hybrid Three and the others. However, Hybrid showed odd results. The tweaking of memories done by the scientist who implanted the other two subjects' memories had him saying things like; "But... I recall a Mary" or "The war... a horrible war." Instantly noticed by the researchers, they saw it as odd since the memories belonged to someone who had experienced a completely different lifestyle. No wars or "Mary" was recorded in the big memories at all, but it was passed off as minor memories. That was it, Hybrid was left to grow up. They didn't know however, that two confused and angry minds also shared his thoughts. Four minds, the baby's original mind, the 3rd subject's mind, and the first two minds were in him. Obviously, 1 and 2 were not invited. He grew up under a normal name, and under a normal lifestyle, but slowly he was falling into a pit of insanity. The idea was sold and was waiting to be revealed by the person who brought it. Not requiring education, Hybrid entered work at the age of 15 to keep a normal look about himself. Working for little pay and knowing what to avoid saying for that period of time without looking out of place, Hybrid suddenly disappeared. He was taken by government officials concerned about his apparent insanity reported by his co-workers. No amber alerts were carried out, after all the government had control over such things. Bought back to the lab, Hybrid was going to be examined for the odd behavior once and for all. "Please do" were his first words, but then he yelled gibberish mixed with "NEVER MIND! DON'T KEEP STOPPING NEVER MIND!" and later grew violent as he broke a window in the lab only to calm down yet again. He was now a delicate person to work with. CAT-Scans were done to see how he reacted to different images much like the first experiments he went through, which later showed images of mixed brain reactions. The left part of his brain inhabited negative reactions to pictures of guns and soldiers but showed positive reactions to the sights of children and families being together. The right part of his brain inhabited negative reactions to the sights of natural landscapes, and showed positive reactions to scientific labs and internet icons. The back part of his brain showed negative reactions to pictures of vehicles, monsters and strangely enough medicine, while it showed positive reactions to schools, running, and religious symbols. The reactions were then identified in their respective order, Hybrids One, Three, and Two. What was left of the mental area was simply the thoughts inhabited by the original person. The researchers kept Hybrid in the room for days. Despite being fed well, he was a prisoner. Hybrid Two wanted out, Hybrid One was alright with it. Days passed and Hybrid argued with his own mind even more, until a knock came on the door. "Hybrid Three, step out please". Trusting the welcoming voice of the researchers, he was greeted with a tranquilizer syringe into the arm. Confused, Hybrid woke up on an operating table. "We need to set a good example for society if we're to show the first successful subject, Hybrid. We need to make out money, so we need One and Two out." One and Two wouldn't go down without a fight. They played along as Hybrid Three faked being passive, but when the scalpel barely brushed his head he bumped his head into the surgeon's arm effectively sending it flying out of his hands. A female scientist held Hybrid down but as Hybrid Three's pro-science mind faded behind Hybrid One's mind, Hybrid One gained an adrenaline rush strong enough to nullify the effects of the tranquilizer and pushed off the female scientist and got off the table, flipping it over as equipment littered the floor and dangerous fluids began to mix. A gas began to rise in the room and as Hybrid was being held down the first Hybrid faded behind Hybrid Two, "STOP!" he said. "God doesn't want this, god can't have this!" The scientists kept him held down as they were oblivious to the fumes. One took out another tranquilizer, but Two reversed the scientist's hand towards himself and stabbed the syringe into his neck. Dead. The scientists froze in shock as they realized what Hybrid did. Loosening their grip they saw as their comrade spat out the disgusting, non-soluble mix of tranquilizer fluid and blood. One came back in control and although Three was talking to One telling him to stop, One was busy kicking away the now angry researchers wanting revenge for their dead comrade. Hybrid One tripped over himself, and inhaled the fumes. Acid, it was like acid being produced from your throat. It felt like the way it looked when something sizzled away, Hybrid's hair began to change color as it turned green and he choked on his words as he skittered away from the fumes. Running at the door, Hybrid Three came back in control. At first he thought of letting the scientists out, but no. Not when he saw them charge at the open door with a hacksaw. He slammed the door shut and locked it as he heard the researchers who he once called friends, researchers who gave him life again pounded on the door. At first there was angry yells, but then it changed into screams of pain as you heard their screams become garbled and desperate. A slight tsss coming from the room as the screams began to quiet down as if it was sleeping gas. A disgusting belch was heard, and then something like wet flatulence was the last noise ever heard. Hybrid sobbed outside the room, and he peeked in through the strip of glass serving as a window. He saw the five researchers with tears in their eyes, tears of betrayal and sorrow, as they lied down relatively flat on the floor. A pool of gooey red blood surrounding them. They melted from the inside out. Hybrid thought he expected the same fate, but he simply had some bad gas for a while and was left with a raspy throat. Escaping the facility on a small boat, he disappeared into North America. Due to no evidence being shown, the Hybrid project was scrapped and the lab was abandoned. Hybrid's whereabouts are unknown, yet some say he's in plain sight. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. The apple store doesn't want crazy street bums like me going around using the computers for nonsense. It's not my fault I hear voices in my head. It's not my fault I did what I did. Category:Beings